


Crazy for Jared

by cyndrarae



Series: So Loved Jared [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Jared, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, exhibitionist Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: Chad visits Jared in San Antonio during their latest season-end hiatus. (Written for an LJ prompt: Chad Michael Murray, in the library.)





	Crazy for Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Jared Padalecki-centric challenge on LJ, prompt by andrea_deer and crazyeverafter. Old, old fic porting over from LJ. Yeah, I've written some mighty offbeat things in my time.

***

  
  
Jared has always been the prankster, the experimenter, the one eager to do all the crazy shit. Hell, crazier the better.   
  
So yeah, Chad’s not exactly surprised.   
  
But then he isn’t all that keen to be outed in a fucking public library either, in the heart of San Antonio of all places. Still, there isn’t much he can do when Jared grabs his hand and drags him behind his towering self through the maze of dusty bookshelves and high-ceilinged corridors until they reach the ass-back of the third floor Anthropology section. Jared's enthusiasm, his insanity – it’s all contagious, and Chad can only manage a perfunctory token of protest before he is shut up completely.  
  
Jared catches his mouth with his, jabbing his tongue in and swirling it around and everywhere until Chad loses all sense of time and direction. When he finally opens his eyes, he finds himself in the farthest, darkest corner of the library – the perfect make-out spot that’s clearly been used very recently, if the lingering stink of sex is any indication to go by.  
  
“Come on, Murray, don’t be such a wuss,” Jared hisses lustily, impatiently as he perches on the edge of a little study table by the wall and pulls his best friend in between his legs.

As Jared busies himself with unzipping Chad and pulling his half-hard dick out, Chad looks around surreptitiously for any stray passers-by. But all his worries go right out the window when Jared wraps his fingers around the base of his shaft.  
  
“You’re gonna get me in so much trouble, Paddy bear…”  
  
“Told ya not to call me that.”  
  
The mindless banter is just that – mindless, because all their attention is focused on the burgeoning erection between the two men. Chad’s dick, filling rapidly with blood in Jared’s skillful hands. Soon enough it is going to be in Jared’s ass, and damn it not soon enough as far as either man is concerned.   
  
Chad moans and throws his head back, his eyes falling close on their own. He bites his lip to keep his unmanly sounds from echoing in the enormous dome above, although he’s sure their increasingly erratic breathing is just as loud too.   
  
“Chad… don’t make me wait… please?”  
  
And that’s all it takes – Jared begging is Chad’s undoing.

Chad opens his eyes and the look in his dark, blown pupils is so predatory, even Jared is taken aback. Before the younger actor can recover, Chad grabs the back of both his knees and heaves the endless legs up from the ground. Jared takes the cue and quickly wraps them around Chad’s thighs, sliding backwards and resting his palms flat on the table behind him.   
  
“Hold on tight, sweetheart. You asked for it, you’re gonna get it.”  
  
Chad undoes the buttons on Jared’s faded jeans so roughly that a couple go flying across the hall. Jared whimpers in protest but Chad couldn’t care less. The denim and the briefs underneath are pushed down to Jared’s knees. Chad would very much have liked to get rid of them completely but sadly he is still aware of the very public nature of this place they’re at.   
  
He pulls out a condom and quickly rolls it on. They don’t need lube, not after the amazing night they’d just shared – the multiple times Chad had mined into Jared, long and hard, stretching him loose enough for the next three days that Chad’s going to be in town. He doesn’t waste any more time and with one smooth thrust, drives home. Jared gasps, throws his head back until it collides with the wall behind but that’s not why he sees stars.   
  
Chad seats himself deeply and completely inside Jared before he starts to pull out. This time it is Jared making the noises, threatening to attract attention they don’t need. Chad clamps a hand down on Jared’s mouth, holding him up and close by his waist with his other arm. And then he starts to move. Good thing he still has a hand on Jared’s mouth.   
  
The whimpers and grunts grow louder despite their best efforts to muffle them. Chad fucks Jared with everything he’s got, pushing in and pulling out, then pushing back in with deadly precision every time. Jared sees white, make that red, red and white and red again as his mind is turned to a puddle of mush every time his sweet spot is poked and prodded. He closes his eyes and wraps his legs tighter around Chad, leaning his head against the wall and relishing the slow but steady servicing of his ass.   
  
“Ah! Oh, Cha- ah! Uh! Please… harder Chad… ah!”  
  
Chad smirks, more than happy to oblige.

“You like this baby, don’t you?” Chad whispers uselessly. _Duh_.   
  
Seconds turn to minutes, a timeless but not long enough period in which they are almost sure they’ve traumatized a couple of honest library-goers, at least. Honestly though, Chad is too far gone to care. Besides, maybe a scandal is just what he needs? Anything to stake a claim on his boy, get the freaking Ackles' and Morgans and Amells of the world to back the hell off?  
  
When Chad comes, it’s like an explosion that starts at the base of his spine, pulling his stomach muscles painfully taut, before bursting out of him with half a groan and a full-bodied scream. He isn’t sure who comes louder – him or Jared, who shudders into his release just seconds later, arching his back up and sweating profusely like he just ran the freaking marathon. When he starts to fall back against the wall, Chad grabs his waist with both hands and pulls him forward until Jared collapses against Chad’s chest. That’s where he likes to have him, _keep_ him, his beautiful best friend, his giant-sized Paddy Bear.   
  
Jared breathes heavily into his neck and Chad just stands there, bearing both their dead weights and more than happy to do so. Jared knows Chad only pretends to be annoyed and _inconvenienced_ when the younger man asks to cuddle after sex. And Chad knows Jared knows it too.  
  
“So… where to next?”  
  
Jared looks up at that, his eyes twinkling with the promise of mischief once again. “My high school.”  
  
“Fuck! You serious?”  
  
“I always wanted to do it behind the bleachers."

"God, Jare'..."

"Hey, you promised!”  
  
Chad groans, and rests his forehead against Jared’s for a moment before capturing the pouting red lips with his own and stopping the rest of the younger man’s really unnecessary whining. So yeah, promise he did. And seeing how this is what Jared wants, batshit fucking insane as it may be, his promise Chad will keep.   
  
His tall Texan best friend does not know this, and probably never will so long as Chad can help it – but when it comes to Jared, Chad doesn’t mind the craziness at all.   
  
  
***** END *****

 


End file.
